Remonter le moral de Mimi
by Ailho
Summary: OS Mimi Geignarde ne se sent pas bien, le directeur de Poudlard décide d’envoyer deux élèves lui redonner le sourire.


**Remonter le moral de Mimi.**

**Disclaimer :** A part Charlotte Colleen et Julia Potter tous les personnages sont de J.K Rowling.

**Résumé : **Mimi Geignarde ne se sent pas bien, le directeur de Poudlard décide d'envoyer deux élèves lui redonner le sourire.

**Shippers :** Sirius/OC, Mimi Geignarde/Peeves

**Note :** Peter n'est plus un Maraudeur, mais ils sont bien quatre. C'est à Franck Londubat que j'ai donné la place de Maraudeur.

**oOo**

Dumbledore regardait tristement Mimi Geignarde se plaindre, elle discutait tout simplement avec elle-même, dans des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas ou qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Elle était en train de se promener dans un couloir en regardant le sol, elle ne faisait plus attention aux élèves qui se plaignaient d'elle et de l'odeur des toilettes qu'elle transportait. Depuis quelque temps, celle-ci n'allait plus voir les autres fantômes, qui même s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas trop, s'inquiétaient pour elle. Le Baron Sanglant était venu lui-même adresser un mot dans son bureau. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs de l'école quand il entendit des éclats de rire dans le parc. Le beau temps était revenu, tous les élèves étaient en train d'en profiter. Ca faisait plaisir de voir ça, il s'approcha du parc et vit des multitudes de couleur se mélangeaient avec grâce à quelques robes noires de l'école de magie qu'il dirigeait. Certains avaient leurs livres et révisaient soit pour les Aspics ou les Buses tout en discutant avec leurs amis, d'autres avaient des fourmis dans les jambes et marchaient avec plus ou moins de but tout en échangeant des opinions. Mais ce qu'appréciait le plus, le grand mage de Poudlard était la formation de nouveaux couples ou les couples qui se bécotaient, bien sûr, il devrait les réprimander pour mauvaise conduite mais le cœur n'y était pas. Tellement de choses résidait en un simple regard amoureux ou des petits moments avec les personnes qu'on aime que Dumbledore n'avait pas le courage de rappeler à ces jeunes gens que la morale n'autorisait pas tout. Alors qu'il continuait sa promenade, il entendit des rires. Ca faisait tellement de bien d'entendre tout ça, il s'approcha des rires et se mit à sourire à son tour.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Franck Londubat étaient entourés de filles plus ou moins habillées correctement. Elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour eux, le monde ne semblait plus exister à leurs yeux en la présence de ces quatre garçons. Il s'arrêta et les regarda avec tendresse. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il vit Sirius prendre une feuille de cours de monsieur Lupin pour la transformer en colombe, les jeunes filles gloussèrent de plaisir. Et un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux du directeur de Poudlard. C'est-ce qu'il fallait à Mimi, une dose de rire. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ri ?

Alors qu'il reprit sa marche, sans s'en rendre compte, Dumbledore était arrivé près de la Grande Salle, une toute autre ambiance régnait. On sentait que les Aspics approchaient à grand pas. Bien que certains élèves travaillent, quelques groupes étaient en train de discuter joyeusement s'amenant quelques remarques et regards noirs pour obtenir le silence. Pendant qu'il s'avança dans l'allée centrale, son regard se posa sur les groupes dispersés plus ou moins sérieux. Ses yeux stoppèrent sur une scène qui ne semblait pas à sa place ici au milieu de tous ces étudiants travailleurs. Une jeune demoiselle en larmes écoutait le discours de sa camarade un peu plus âgée.

Julia Potter ne cessait de pleurer depuis la triste nouvelle. Charlotte ne savait plus quoi faire et dire pour calmer la peine de son amie.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour toi Julia !

Julia la regarda à travers ses larmes. Son amie était en or, mais elle ne put ajouter un mot que Charlotte reprit la parole.

_ Je pourrais ajouter qu'ils sont mieux là où ils sont mais ça serait te mentir … Mais sache que si tu veux te poser la question de continuer ou pas, ma réponse sera toujours la même, ils doivent être fiers de toi, tu le leur dois !

La jeune brune hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur eux, ses amies restaient sa dernière famille mais elle allait rendre fière sa première famille sans qui elle ne serait pas là maintenant. Enfin …

_ Je finis de pleurer pour la journée et dès demain, je les rends fière s'exclama Julia en se levant.

Alors qu'elle allait passer la porte de la Grande Salle, Charlotte l'interpella.

_ Ils sont déjà fiers de toi … Très fiers comme nous le sommes toutes de toi !

Julia hocha la tête et s'en alla avec des joues sèches.

Dumbledore sourit à cette magnifique scène d'amour. Il existait encore des petits miracles, des personnes détruites intérieurement qui savaient que tout se passait dans les mots et les petits actes. Puis il venait d'avoir une nouvelle certitude. Depuis combien de temps Mimi n'avait-elle pas parlé à quelqu'un de ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Avait-il déjà, seulement, aperçu Mimi Geignarde avec une amie depuis ce jour funeste ?

Mais Albus Dumbledore n'était pas au bout de cette surprise car la soirée débutait à peine, qu'il entendit un éclat dans les couloirs. Il s'en approcha.

_ Non mais Londubat tu abuses ! Je te l'ai demandé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui …

_ Mais je ne peux pas Alice, dès que je te vois, je suis obligé …

_ Londubat souffla la jeune fille.

_ Oui jolie fleur ? Demanda le jeune brun avec espoir.

_ Essaie de me comprendre, à partir de maintenant, je ne t'adresserais la parole qu'en cas d'extrême urgence !

Et Alice s'en alla entraînée par sa meilleure amie, Charlotte Colleen que tout le monde fit semblant de ne pas voir mais dont tout le monde laissa volontiers passer. Alors que Franck était tiré par son meilleur ami James Potter que tout le monde, au contraire, voyait et les laissait passer aussi.

Le directeur de Poudlard était étonné de la tournure de la situation. L'un était célèbre à la démesure de la chose qu'il ne semblait contrôler en partie tout en profitant des avantages pendant que l'une était inconnue, chose qui semblait lui convenir et qui semblait être totalement sous contrôle puisqu'elle semblait l'avoir choisie. C'est avec un nouveau sourire qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où le dîner n'allait pas tarder à commencer, il se faisait un plaisir d'y être, il pouvait avoir des informations sur les élèves discrètement.

Le repas se déroula sans accrochage particulier mais toutefois Dumbledore accorda un peu plus d'importance à huit adolescents qui ne s'accordaient guère d'importance. Les jeunes gens se tenaient à bonne distance. Séparés par des groupes de filles qui, elles essayaient par tous les moyens d'être vues par les jeunes hommes sans grand succès, le directeur de l'Ecole de Magie d'Angleterre put apercevoir que deux des jeunes filles accaparaient toutefois l'attention de deux jeunes hommes discrets en l'occurrence sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent à moins que celles-ne ci fassent semblant. Mais les quatre jeunes filles se levèrent d'un ensemble puis quittèrent la Grande Salle sans un regard pour personne avec un éclat de rire qui les mettait un peu plus dans leur bulle. Les dits jeunes hommes soufflèrent en même temps avant d'entendre une blague dite par un de leurs proches camarades qui les firent rire.

Albus Dumbledore venait de trouver la solution pour **remonter le moral de Mimi**.

**oOo**

Sirius Black n'aimait pas l'habitude de ses amis. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il se sentait tellement à l'aise dans les lits de Poudlard qu'il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller aux heures imposées pour aller en cours décemment. Mais il devait avouer qu'être réveillé tous les jours de différentes manières était une bonne idée par ses amis, enfin soi-disant. Du tintamarre d'instruments de musique moldus à la musique douce en passant par le seau d'eau chaude ou froide mais pour le coup, celle-là, il allait les tuer ! Comment oser prendre la voix de sa mère pour le réveiller ? Comment avaient-ils osé ? Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Sirius se passa la main dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ses prétendus amis étaient en train de manger. Il s'assit tranquillement à leurs côtés et ne leur adressa pas la parole avant de voir son directeur d'école de Magie lui demandait de venir dans son bureau à la fin de son petit-déjeuner. Il eut un hoquet de surprise, il n'avait pas encore déclamé sa petite vengeance sur ses soi-disant frères alors que lui voulez le professeur Dumbledore ?

Charlotte Colleen n'aimait pas ce genre de matinée. Depuis la première semaine de la première année, elles avaient pris l'habitude de se réveiller l'une par l'autre. La jeune brune a toujours été la première à se lever et avant d'aller se préparer, elle réveillait Alice qui réveillait à son tour Julia qui faisait de même avec Lily. Mais ce matin, ce petit cercle habituel n'avait pas fonctionné. Elles s'étaient toutes réveillées un peu plus tôt qu'elle pour aller faire un tour de balai selon le mot qu'elles avaient laissé. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réveillée tout de même ? Oui, Charlotte aimait les grasses matinées le vendredi car elle commençait à dix heures mais sachant que les Aspics arrivaient à grand pas, elle aurait aimé se diriger vers la bibliothèque ou au parc pour travailler un peu ou prendre un bon bol d'air avant une longue journée. Mais son amie rousse et ses deux amies châtains n'avaient pas eu cette délicatesse, la connaissait-elle vraiment ? Puis par manque de bol total, pour une fille invisible, rôle qu'elle avait délibérément choisi malgré que l'une de ses amies était la sœur de James Potter qui lui-même aimait sa rousse d'amie tandis que la dernière faisait craquer et craquait pour l'un des autres Maraudeurs, Charlotte s'était retrouvée au milieu d'une bagarre assourdissante de cris et d'insultes entre deux équipes de Quidditch, elle qui haïssait la foule. Elle était en train de maugréer quand d'un coup tout cessa. Elle tourna la tête dans le même sens que tout les autres et elle put apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore apparaissant comme par magie, pourrait-on dire, mais ne fit rien pour cesser cette petite bagarre car les deux groupes de personnes se séparèrent et partirent vers leur Salle commune respective. Le plus puissant sorcier avait un sourire malicieux.

_ Mademoiselle Colleen, je vous attends dans mon bureau dès que vous le pourrez, je vous remercie déclara-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin mais arrivé au milieu du couloir, il reprit la parole. Il n'y a aucun lien avec votre famille.

**oOo**

Albus Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil devant son bureau et caressait Fumseck quand il entendit un coup à sa porte.

_ Entrez mademoiselle Colleen, toujours à l'heure à ce que je vois lui dit avec un sourire.

Charlotte entra et s'installa sur la chaise désignée puis allait poser une question quand ils entendirent un coup à la porte.

_ Monsieur Black, exactement celui que j'attendais, entrez donc.

Sirius entra et se stoppa quand il aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'installa aux côtés de Charlotte et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, ce qui était effectivement le cas !

_ Jeunes gens, vous êtes dans mon bureau pour une sorte de mission commune déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire énigmatique.

_ Une sorte de mission ? Qu'entendez-vous par mission ?

Les deux jeunes gens avaient parlé en même temps, Sirius, qui avait posé la première question, défia Charlotte du regard, défi qu'elle retint.

_ Oui, mission ! Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, Mimi Geignarde ne va pas bien et je désirerais que vous lui redonniez le sourire enfin qu'elle aille un peu mieux.

_ Mais c'est impossible ! S'écria le jeune Animagus chien.

_ Comment peux-tu savoir si tu n'essaies pas ?

Sirius regarda Charlotte une nouvelle fois, étonné qu'elle prenne la parole si facilement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_ Tu dis que c'est impossible juste parce que c'est Mimi Geignarde vrai ou pas ?

_ Comment oses-tu …

_ Mademoiselle, monsieur, … Jeunes gens coupa gentiment le professeur. Vous devez vous associer pour réussir ce que je vous demande !

_ Pourquoi nous deux monsieur ? Demanda Charlotte en n'accordant aucun regard à Sirius.

Le directeur de Poudlard éluda la question avec un mouvement de main.

_ Je compte sur vous, vous pouvez aller en cours de Runes et d'études des Moldus s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Charlotte secoua sa tête aux remarques de l'homme qu'elle estimait le plus dans ce monde, se leva et s'en alla. Elle commença à se diriger vers son dortoir quand elle entendit la voix de Sirius à ses côtés.

_ Non mais je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Et il veut qu'on travaille ensemble ! Mais il est dingue !

_ Sois plus respectueux, c'est du professeur Dumbledore que tu parles gronda la jeune brune.

Sirius regarda la jeune ronde qui lui était inconnue. Qu'avait en tête son directeur pour la faire travailler avec une fille de ce genre ?

_ Ne me parles pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas ton ami et encore moins un chien …

_ Sauf les soirs de pleine lune murmura-t-elle.

_ Qu'as-tu dit ? Aboya Sirius.

_ Comme t'en a informé le professeur Dumbledore, je suis Charlotte, septième année dans la fière maison des Lions comme toi, amie de Lily Evans, Julia Potter et Alice Bonner répondit la jeune brune en faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question du jeune Patmol. Et oui, on se côtoie depuis un bout de temps déjà et je suis quasiment dans tes pattes depuis que tes chers meilleurs amis Franck et James ont jeté leurs dévolus sur mes meilleures amies ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'ahurissement de Sirius. Et nous savons toutes pour le petit problème de fourrure de ton dernier meilleur ami Remus depuis notre deuxième année, comme tu peux le constater, on a gardé le secret et comptons le garder avoua-t-elle en partant.

Sirius la regarda partir étonné par tout ce qu'elle avait dit, comment était-ce possible ? Lui qui disait qu'il connaissait tout Poudlard ou du moins tout les élèves qui habitaient dans sa maison, était étonné de savoir qu'il ne la connaissait pas elle, Charlotte qui semblait le connaître lui. Et tous ses amis ! Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le cours d'études de Moldus.

**oOo**

Deux heures de cours. Deux professeurs. De meilleurs amis. Deux parchemins. De meilleures amies. Deux conversations. Deux esprits. Deux façons de travailler. Deux façons de penser, deux façons d'être. Une même question : comment **remonter le moral de Mimi** ?

Charlotte n'osait pas parler de la mission à ses amies mais elle ne voyait pas comment aider ce jeune fantôme. Elle avait juste l'habitude de les écouter puis selon ce qu'ils disaient, elle conseillait, elle parlait de façon très simple car la plupart des gens avaient juste besoin d'être entendu en général, et il se trouvait qu'elle avait cette manie, préférer écouter que de parler, même de ses problèmes, nombreux problèmes. Elle releva la tête, elle avait la solution. Mimi Geignarde irait mieux !

Sirius sortit de la salle de cours toujours éberlué de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Charlotte. Durant son cours d'études de Moldus, qu'il n'avait pas suivi alors que c'était son cours préféré, il n'avait sans cesse de poser des questions à son préfet en chef de meilleur ami qu'était Remus, comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une fille qui avait quasiment la même situation familiale que lui ? Pendant que Remus lui en apprenait un peu plus sur Charlotte, il avait pensé à la mission qu'on lui avait donné mais il ne voyait aucune solution. Il avait pour habitude de changer l'humeur de la personne qui n'allait pas bien, il faisait des blagues pour la faire rire, il racontait des bêtises, il lui faisait oublier ce qui lui causait de la peine. Mais oui, c'était ça, il releva la tête, il avait la solution. Mimi Geignarde irait mieux !

**oOo**

Cela faisait deux heures et demi que Charlotte était assise près des lavabos des toilettes du deuxième étage, elle avait décidé d'attaquer le problème à bras le corps. Un triste sourire était apparu sur son visage, Mimi Geignarde était en train de murmurer.

_ Je ne suis pas belle, je suis un fantôme, je n'ai personne qui vient me rendre visite ! Même les autres fantômes ne s'inquiètent pas pour moi, si j'étais pas un fantôme, je pense que je voudrais mourir …

Charlotte n'aimait pas ce genre de propos. Bien sûr, Mimi Geignarde ne devait pas être heureuse en tant que fantôme mais que pouvait-elle faire pour changer ça ? Elle fut interrompue par Mimi qui la regardait étrangement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

La jeune brune hésita un instant.

_ J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi tu n'allais pas bien et je m'inquiétais répondit-elle avec bien plus d'honnêteté qu'elle le pensait.

_ Il y a une rumeur sur moi ?

_ Oui et non !

_ Comment ça ?

La jeune Gryffondor éluda la question avec un haussement d'épaules.

_ On m'a demandé de vérifier si tout allait bien pour toi …

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! S'exclama Mimi.

_ Oui et non …

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse !

_ Si tu me laissais finir, peut-être que tu l'aurais eu rétorqua Charlotte lasse que Mimi lui coupe la parole. Tout le monde a remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien mais ce tout le monde te le reproche comme si être un fantôme était facile, comme si tout le monde en savait quelque chose !

Mimi Geignarde regarda la jeune ronde assise et se mit à ses côtés, elle avait replié ses jambes en indien.

_ J'en peux plus de faire comme si tout allait bien, on ne me pleure pas … Depuis que mes parents sont morts, plus personne ne me pleure …

_ Oh vous ne savez pas la dernière, Franck Londubat s'est encore fait jeter par Alice Bonner malgré l'argument irréfutable de la mort des grands-parents de James ! Et vous savez comment il l'a fait ?

Mimi et Charlotte regardaient celui qui avait coupé court aux confidences. Sirius Black était tellement en train de rire qu'il ne vit pas le fantôme allait se cacher de nouveau dans les toilettes pendant que celle qui avait réussi à l'approcher, secoua la tête et souffla tout en se levant.

Sirius avait cessé de rire quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus aucune spectatrice. Il se tourna quand il vit la robe noire, rouge et or sortir des toilettes.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il la rattrapait.

_ Elle a dû le gifler pour que tu en rigoles ironisa-t-elle.

_ Mais …

_ Je m'en fiche Black ! Tes conneries ne sont marrantes que pour toi, tes amis et tes groupies …

_ Si tu ne sais pas rire la grosse, faut le dire, je ne perdrais pas mon temps !

Charlotte s'arrêta et regarda Sirius avec tristesse.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, j'essayais juste de parler avec Mimi chuchota-t-elle blessée par les mots du jeune Maraudeur plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

_ Et ben désolé répondit sarcastiquement Sirius qui ne vit pas le mal qu'il avait fait dans les yeux de sa camarade. Mais j'ai trouvé que ta façon de faire n'était pas la bonne !

_ J'ai cru comprendre … Mais tu t'en fiches, j'avais enfin pu l'approcher ! Tu aurais pu demander si ce qu'on faisait n'était pas important … S'exclama Charlotte en se mettant face à lui.

Les deux Gryffondors étaient arrivés près de la Grande Salle, tout le monde les regardait. Certains se demandaient qui était la fille avec qui le grand, beau et talentueux maraudeur Sirius Black et six personnes se posaient de multiples questions sur la façon dont ses deux là s'adressaient la parole.

_ Mais ce n'était pas important ! Cria Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rétorqua-t-elle. As-tu entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Y a pas que des blagues débiles pour remonter le moral insinua la brunette.

_ Parce que tu crois que c'est en écoutant comme un bon prêtre que tout va s'arranger ? Railla Sirius.

Charlotte le regarda et secoua la tête.

_ Peut-être que tu n'as jamais eu besoin de dire à quelqu'un que tu vas mal mais certaines personnes le ressentent et je pense avoir raison en affirmant que Mimi …

_ Oh Mimi veut discuter avec toi sur ses peines de cœur ou encore du mal qu'elle s'inflige en restant aux toilettes où elle est morte gémit Sirius.

Charlotte le foudroya du regard.

_ Fais à ta façon mais sache qu'en lui coupant la parole, tu as fait comme tout le monde !

Elle releva les yeux après les avoir baissé de peur qu'il voit la blessure qu'il avait ré-ouverte.

_ Tu l'as prise pour un fantôme déclara-t-elle en prenant la direction de son dortoir.

**oOo**

Sirius Black était quelqu'un qui n'abandonnait pas si facilement mais il commençait vraiment à désespérer de la trouver. Où pouvait-elle se trouver ? Ils avaient bien une mission à faire et à ce qu'il avait pu constater, rien n'avait fonctionné. Ca faisait quelques jours qu'il essayait, en vain, de faire rire Mimi alors il avait décidé de prendre contact avec sa camarade mais Charlotte était introuvable, elle sortait rapidement des cours qu'ils avaient en commun et semblait ne plus rester avec ses amies durant les moments où tout le reste de l'école était réuni. Sirius allait quitter les couloirs de Poudlard quand il aperçut un éclat au deuxième étage.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! S'exclama-t-il en allant dans le couloir des salles abandonnées.

Le jeune chien fit une par une les salles de classe, ce n'est qu'au beau milieu du couloir qu'il la trouva, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la classe inutilisée soit aussi propre et devenue une sorte de petit salon comme la salle du cours de Divination. Elle était couchée sur les coussins en train d'écrire sur un parchemin avec des tas de livres ouverts devant elle. Elle semblait absorbée dans sa recherche. Son petit air réfléchi lui donnait des petites fossettes qui rendaient son visage encore plus charmant. Il secoua la tête et avança jusqu'à elle.

Charlotte ne leva la tête quand elle aperçut deux pieds près des coussins et se releva rapidement lorsqu'elle comprit à qui ils appartenaient.

Sirius s'attarda sur sa tenue, elle habillée en moldue, ça lui allait plutôt bien. La jeune Gryffondor avait un pull tunique noire et rouge qui laissait découvrir un peu de sa poitrine puis un jean bleu avec des ballerines. La jeune femme recouvra sa poitrine par l'écharpe rouge quand elle aperçut le regard de Sirius sur celle-ci.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? Tonna la jeune brune en se dégageant des coussins.

_ Je te cherchais …

_ Tu m'as trouvé, c'est bon ? Au revoir !

Sirius secoua de nouveau la tête, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait de la répartie, elle était amusante.

_ Oh hé, tu m'écoutes ?

_ Oui, je pensais à ta répartie, tu es drôle !

_ Oui, la grosse que je suis a de l'humour et sait même l'utiliser ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

_ Je crois que je ne réussirais pas avec Mimi, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer toi ?

Charlotte le regarda et éclata de rire.

_ Qu'ai-je dit de drôle ? S'incrédule Sirius.

_ Elle ne veut plus que je l'approche depuis qu'un « crétin arrogant qui sait tout même ce qu'il ne sait pas » a voulu montrer sa bêtise à une de ses grosses groupies s'exclama-t-elle en mimant les guillemets aux paroles rapportées de Mimi Geignarde.

Le jeune homme la regarda et vit qu'elle était blessée quand il lui avait dit le mot 'grosse' car elle l'avait au moins répété deux fois.

_ Je ne le pensais pas intervint-il en se rendant compte que la jeune brune monologuait.

_ Tu ne pensais pas quoi ? Demanda Charlotte en interrompant son discours.

Sirius la regarda et hésita un long moment avant de prendre la parole. Mais Charlotte trouva qu'il prit trop de temps, il n'eût le temps de rien dire qu'elle se redirigea vers ses affaires pour les ranger et commencer à sortir.

_ Je ne te trouve pas grosse ! Lâcha Sirius alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

_ Je le suis, tu as de bons yeux, pas besoin que tu ailles voir un oficien !

_ Opticien, c'est opticien dit-il pour rattraper l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Non ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne te trouve pas …

_ Tu te répètes ! C'est bon, je suis grosse, tu le sais, je le sais, tout le monde sait … Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ? Coupa Charlotte agacée qu'il lui assène l'insulte.

Il la regarda de haut en bas puis fixement dans les yeux, ses yeux étaient marrons mais avaient une auréole dorée aux côtés des iris.

_ Je … J'ai … On doit le faire ensemble bredouilla le jeune Animagus.

Charlotte soupira fortement, excédée. Il avait raison.

_ Bon recommençons dit-elle en s'installant à une table en posant ses affaires sur la table, le sac à ses côtés. Je croyais que ma méthode n'était pas la bonne …

_ J'n'arrive pas à la faire rire, elle a besoin de plus …

_ Au moins tu as le point positif de l'approcher !

_ Bon arrête de me couper quand je parle arrêta Sirius excédé de ce qu'elle disait.

Charlotte se leva et se planta face à lui.

_ Ca va être simple Black, je ne suis pas ta groupie et encore moins celle des Maraudeurs ! Tes blagues sont douteuses surtout quand elles vont vers des personnes innocentes. Si ça te plait pas, je te retiens pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore t'as demandé de l'aider …

_ Parce que tu crois que je comprends pourquoi il a pris une fille telle que toi qui ne sais rien faire à part travailler, tu ne sais pas rire, tu ne sais pas apprécier ta vie de petite Pur-Sang détestée par ses parents pour être une Gryffondor à Poudlard …

Maintenant les deux jeunes gens se criaient dessus, quand la gifle retentit. Charlotte regarda le visage médusé de Sirius puis partit en courant quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité du jeune brun qui l'avait poursuivi et qui ne voulait pas qu'elle parte sans qu'il lui dise sa façon de penser. Il la retint par le poignet et quand elle se tourna, Sirius put apercevoir des larmes sur les hautes joues rondes de la jeune fille.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas … Mais tu m'as énervée marmonna-t-elle. Je sais que tu as pu t'échapper de ta famille, que tu as tenu grâce aux Maraudeurs mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Ici, … Personne ne sait que j'existe, je ne tiens par je ne sais quel moyen !

Sirius n'en revenait pas des confidences de Charlotte, personne ne voyait qu'elle souffrait à ce point-là même …

_ Mais les filles …

_ Elles ont bien plus de soucis que de s'occuper de moi, tu sais le coupa-t-elle de nouveau.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Désolée de t'avoir coupé une nouvelle fois !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

_ C'est à moi d'être désolé, je ne pouvais pas savoir tout ça … Comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai vu que mon malheur, les Maraudeurs, les groupies que nous avions et comment mettre de l'animation dans l'école. Nous pensons aux autres mais bien après nous souffla-t-il en lui prenant le menton pour voir ses yeux.

**oOo**

Albus Dumbledore discutait tranquillement avec le professeur Chourave et le professeur Binns sur une possibilité d'un cours sur l'Histoire des Créatures magiques quand il n'entendit plus un bruit de discussion dans la Grande Salle, tout les regards se convergeaient vers la porte où deux Gryffondors discutaient ce qui était habituel mais c'étaient les deux étudiants qui ne l'étaient pas. Charlotte Colleen et Sirius Black discutaient tranquillement et s'installaient à la table, à l'écart de leurs amis et du reste de leur maison. James fut le premier à se lever et à les rejoindre.

_ Patmol, tu …

_ Je suis en pleine conversation avec Charlotte, tu pourrais au moins demander si tu ne déranges pas coupa Sirius.

La jeune fille avait laissé un sourire apparaître sur son visage quand elle entendit les mots qu'elle lui avait sortis lors de leur confrontation dans les toilettes.

_ Mais … Bafouilla James avant de se faire couper par la compagne de Sirius.

_ C'est bon Sirius, je vais rejoindre les filles, on se parlera plus tard dit-elle avec un sourire en direction des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle se leva et rejoignit les filles qui l'harcelèrent de questions pendant que Remus et Franck se rapprochèrent.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu voulais des informations sur Charlotte pour coucher avec elle pria le jeune loup-garou.

_ Le moins du monde, nous avons un devoir à faire et je voulais juste savoir à qui j'avais à faire, c'est tout rétorqua Patmol.

_ Quel devoir ? Demanda Franck.

Les questions et les réponses s'enchainèrent comme à un interrogatoire tout le long du repas, jusqu'à ce que Charlotte lui touche l'épaule.

_ Messieurs, excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous enlevez monsieur Black ? Nous devons discuter de notre devoir s'exprima la jeune brune en regardant les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient en face d'elles, l'aimé par Julia et l'aimé par et d'Alice.

Sirius, avec un sourire, se leva.

_ Ne m'attendez pas les gars, je sais où est la Salle commune des Lions ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction que prenait sa camarade.

Les deux groupes d'amis se levèrent ensemble et se regardèrent. Quel était le devoir que devait faire leurs amis ? Ils se dirigèrent en un même groupe dans la Salle commune alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini leurs repas.

_ Je pense que nous avons levé des suspicions …

_ Et pas que chez nos amis ajouta Sirius avec un sourire.

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont nous suivre ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_ Les Maraudeurs le sauront sans bouger de la chambre …

_ Ah ui votre rouleau magique !

Sirius la regarda bizarrement, elle en savait des choses. Il la poussa dans la salle qu'elle avait nettoyée durant sa première année et aménagée durant sa deuxième année. Alors qu'elle y entrait et s'installait, il se posta à la porte et lui demanda.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur nous ?

_ Nous ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. Je ne le savais pas …

Sirius partit dans un rire, elle était d'une répartie inattendue et d'une drôlerie chez une fille mais encore plus chez elle, puis il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle le regarda et avoua que depuis leur cinquième année, Lily, Alice, Julia et elle savaient qu'ils étaient Animagi pour rester avec Remus dont toutes savaient le secret depuis la deuxième année et c'est pour le protéger qu'elles ne disaient rien et par affection, aussi. Charlotte lui confessa aussi que toutes ses amies et elle-même les trouvaient très ingénieux dans leurs blagues malgré leur méchanceté envers les Serpentards qui n'étaient, toujours pour elles, pas forcément coupables. Et c'est lors d'une de ses escapades inconnues qu'Alice avait fait la découverte de la Carte du Maraudeur, restée mystérieusement ouverte et que grâce à celle-ci, elle avait été retrouvée. Elle confessa aussi qu'elle avait deviné, grâce aux surnoms, quels animaux ils étaient.

_ Wow, en fait, nous sommes surveillés par toutes les filles de l'école rigola-t-il. Moi qui disais aux gars que vous ne deviez rien savoir de nous …

_ Nous sommes peut-être les seules à en savoir le maximum sur vous ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Sirius durant le discours de Charlotte s'était assis à ses côtés et n'avait cessé de la regarder.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je parle trop ? Demanda-t-elle abruptement quand elle vit les yeux de Sirius posés sur elle depuis un bout de temps.

_ Non, non, enfin si tu parles trop mais ça ne m'embête pas, c'est juste que tu es jolie et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte avant avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

Charlotte était ahurie de ce qui sortait de la bouche de son nouvel ami.

_ Ce n'est pas bien de mentir monsieur Black déclara-t-elle.

_ Mais …

Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne prenne la parole et ajoute quelque chose.

_ Alors comment allons-nous **remonter le moral de Mimi Geignarde** ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

**oOo**

_ Hey Mimi, on est là s'exclama Sirius en entrant avec Charlotte sur les talons.

La jeune fantôme sortit des toilettes avec un sourire. Depuis quelques semaines, ces deux Gryffondors étaient venus la voir pour s'excuser du comportement du jeune homme et depuis ils restaient. Au départ, ils restaient pour discuter avec elle mais la peur l'avait obligé à rester en retrait puis peu à peu, elle s'était mêlée à leurs conversations qui consistaient à apprendre à se connaître puis aux blagues que Sirius créait avec les Maraudeurs dans lesquelles il les mettait dans la confidence.

_ Mais ce qui bloque, c'est Miss Teigne et Rusard grogna le jeune brun.

_ Je pourrais entraîner ce crétin de Peeves à faire un peu de bazar dans les couloirs pour que vos deux ennuis soient occupés proposa Mimi en s'installant face à eux.

Sirius la regarda comme si elle était le Merlin qu'il attendait.

_ Tu ferais ça ? Pour de vrai ?

Le fantôme approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_ Je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance mais depuis quelques jours intervint Charlotte, dès que nous parlons de Peeves, tu l'insultes de toute sorte de noms, pourquoi ?

La jeune brune fantomatique se leva et commença à circuler un peu partout dans les toilettes. Sirius donna un coup de coude à Charlotte pour lui montrer la bêtise qu'elle avait fait.

_ Aieeeuh, quoi ? Murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son compagnon.

_ On doit essayer de lui rendre son sourire, pas la rendre encore plus grognon !

Pour prouver sa grande maturité et le fait qu'elle avait raison, l'amie des amoureuses des Maraudeurs lui tira la langue.

_ Je … Risquai l'intéressée.

Sirius allait prendre la parole pour lui demander la suite quand la demoiselle à ses côtés l'en empêcha en mettant sa main sur la bouche.

_ Hmmumpf

_ Peeves ne veut plus que je m'approche de lui …

_ Mais je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien tout les deux.

_ Comme tu le dis Charlotte, nous nous entendions bien … J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

Charlotte se leva et alla à la rencontre de Mimi, par un coup de vent, elle lui demanda de lui montrer son visage.

_Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça. Le silence qui s'installa ne dura le temps que d'un vol de mouche si elles existaient bien à Poudlard.

_ Mais quel crétin, je vais le trouver, et je vais lui prouver que tu es une fille bien moi s'insurgea Sirius en sortant des toilettes.

Mimi regarda l'humaine d'un air terrorisé par les mots du jeune homme.

_ Cha' !

_ Je vais le retrouver …

Elle sortit des toilettes en courant derrière son crétin d'ami avant qu'il fasse une bêtise.

**oOo**

Une semaine, jour pour jour, après cette piètre tentative de fuite, durant laquelle le jeune Animagus avait réussi à prendre à part Peeves et à lui expliquer qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser l'amour que Mimi lui offrait. Sirius attendait Charlotte à la fin de son cours de Runes. Ils ne se quittaient quasiment plus, il l'attendait le matin lorsqu'elle avait les mêmes cours que lui, il lui gardait une place pour manger près de lui, il se gardait des moments pour qu'ils se retrouvent tout les deux dans leur classe. Ce changement d'habitude avait entraîné le rapprochement des filles avec les Maraudeurs, qui en suivant les conseils de Charlotte, se montraient tels qu'ils étaient, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux amies de la jeune brune. Mais ce jour-là était un jour mémorable, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Peeves et Mimi, ils ne devaient pas le rater. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle était en pleine discussion avec Lily, il aimait la regarder discuter vivement avec quelqu'un, elle avait ce petit feu dans les yeux, il aimait aussi ses petites fossettes quand elle riait ou encore ses mains qui se tenaient à lui quand il lui racontait une blague.

_ Wow, wow, wow pensa Sirius, c'est pas bon !

_ Et ben le chien, ça ne va pas ? Demanda la jeune fille en le voyant blanchir.

_ Nous allons être en retard, viens répondit-il en la prenant par la main et pour ne pas répondre.

Et c'est une scène toute bizarre à laquelle ils assistèrent quand ils rentrèrent dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Peeves essayait de convaincre Mimi de l'accompagner à la fête que le Baron Sanglant donnait pour son anniversaire.

_ Mais je croyais que tu aimais ce genre de choses ? Aimer participer aux fêtes que le Baron Sanglant !

_ J'aime mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux m'inviter moi ?

Sirius se frappa la tête avec sa main, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être compliquée une fille !

_ Pourquoi ? Répéta le fantôme le plus blagueur de Poudlard. Parce que …

_ Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois qu'il ne voyait pas l'occasion de sortir avec une fille telle que moi parce qu'elle ne cessait de gémir, de parler d'elle, de sa mort si cruelle, bête, égoïste et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne quittait pas cet endroit macabre alors qu'il y avait plein de choses drôles à faire dans le château déclara-t-elle en regardant Peeves d'un air coupable avant de tourner la tête vers Charlotte qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si …

_ Si quoi Peeves ? Si je suis malheureuse ?

Peeves baissa la tête, il la comprenait bien mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si elle n'acceptait pas sa mort ? Charlotte et Sirius regardaient d'un air désespéré la scène qui se passait devant eux.

_ Non, si tu acceptais ta mort, peut-être que tout irait mieux pour toi mais tu préfères te complaire dans ça répondit le fantôme en montrant les toilettes du deuxième étage.

_ Et comment aurais-je pu accepter ma mort ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement. Je n'ai pas voulu mourir, j'ai … On m'a tuée par Morgane ! Je ne connais rien de la vie Peeves, rien ! Je ne peux aller nulle part, je suis bloquée dans ce château le reste de ma … Cria-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle ne pouvait même pas dire le mot 'vie' tout en se laissant tomber en pleurs.

Peeves la regarda et tenta une approche mais la jeune fantôme l'en empêcha et c'est avec un air dépité qu'il s'en alla. Charlotte assistait impuissante à cette scène tout comme Sirius mais ce fut la première à réagir, elle donna un coup de coude à son ami et lui conseilla d'un coup de tête de suivre Peeves. Ce qu'il fit pendant qu'elle s'approcha de Mimi cachée dans un cabinet.

_ Est-ce que j'ai bien fait Cha' ? Renifla Mimi Geignarde.

_ Je pensais que tu l'aurais fait un peu plus tard comme après l'anniversaire du Baron Sanglant …

_ Mais il m'a tellement fait mal, il n'a pas compris …

_ Mimi, regarde-moi demanda Charlotte en essayant de relever le menton du fantôme. Les garçons disent les choses comme ils le ressentent et pas forcément comme on aimerait qu'ils le disent. Ils peuvent être rancuniers et incompréhensibles mais ce sont des garçons …

_ Tu crois que je devrais lui pardonner ? Murmura-t-elle.

La jeune Gryffondor acquiesça.

_ Va à la fête avec lui en tant qu'ami puis laisse-le t'emmener dans son monde, peut-être que tu te sentiras plus légère, il n'y a rien de mieux que d'essayer d'entrer dans le monde de quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier ses soucis …

_ Oui mais la réalité est dure quand elle revient discuta Mimi en coupant l'argumentation de son amie.

_ Il serait peut-être temps que tu acceptes d'être un fantôme …

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse quand elles aperçurent Sirius et Peeves entraient.

_ Je suis désolé Mimi, je voulais juste …

_ Moi aussi je suis désolée Peeves, tu m'as tellement fait mal !

_ Je voulais juste te faire réagir ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu me rends dingue à rester à tourner en rond ici, y a tellement de choses à voir dans le château …

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec un sourire et Charlotte montra Peeves d'un coup de tête.

_ J'accepte de venir avec toi à la fête du Baron Sanglant …

Peeves n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase qu'il sauta au plafond des toilettes puis se calmant, il prit Mimi par la main et l'emmena dans le parc. Sirius et Charlotte avait assisté à la scène mais le jeune Animagus n'avait détaché ses yeux de son amie, il aimait la voir sourire. Il devrait peut-être continuer à l'aider à garder le sourire, ou bien ses yeux rieurs et toujours enflammés, ou encore ses petites rougeurs sur ses joues …

**oOo**

Quelques jours après, Mimi et Peeves ont été à la fête organisée pour l'anniversaire du Baron Sanglant et depuis le jeune fantôme avait officialisé avec sa compagne leur relation. Le même jour, Sirius et Charlotte avaient attendu avec crainte dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore qui leur annonça la réussite de leur mission mais aussi leur faculté à aller au-delà des préjugés et d'avoir réussi à travailler main dans la main. Les deux jeunes étudiants étaient sortis très heureux dans le couloir pour se féliciter mutuellement, ils se regardaient complices avant que Charlotte saute dans les bras du jeune brun abasourdi par le geste de son amie, alors qu'elle allait lui faire un bisou sur la joue, Sirius tourna son visage pour la regarder. Leurs deux bouches se rencontrèrent dans un même mouvement, accidentellement. Un léger baiser eut lieu avant que Charlotte se retire et regarda effarée le jeune homme.

_ Je … Je … Bredouilla-t-elle.

_ Chut murmura Sirius en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Veux-tu devenir ma petite amie ?

Mais c'était sans compter sur le tout nouveau couple bruyant de Poudlard. Peeves prit Patmol par les épaules alors que Mimi poussa Charlotte dans un couloir attenant.

_ Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit ? Demanda-t-elle excitée.

_ Non, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne sais même pas ce que c'était se justifia-t-elle rapidement en rougissant et en se touchant les lèvres.

**oOo**

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut avec l'accord du directeur de Poudlard que quatre amis formés en deux couples amoureux discutèrent dans les passages secrets indiqués par Sirius.

**Fin.**


End file.
